


Heart of Gold

by ALanna88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALanna88/pseuds/ALanna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin throws Belle in the dungeons.<br/>No spoilers beyond 1x12, "Skin Deep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers beyond 1x12, "Skin Deep"

“But it was working! It was-”

Belle’s voice broke as her coughs echoed between the bare walls of her cell.

 _True love_ , she thought, leaning on the wall and hugging her knees.

There was no point in yelling since Rumplestiltskin was probably long gone, leaving her alone in the dungeons. The day he had dragged her there, screaming that no one could ever love him, she'd heard a shattering uproar of smashed glass and furniture thrown upside-down, but now all was silent. No footsteps, no creaks, nothing.  Some nights, when Belle couldn’t sleep, she could almost hear the spinning-wheel's rustling, but she knew that she was only dreaming.

Upstairs, in a dusty hall lit solely by the cold morning light, a man who wasn’t a man was drinking from a chipped cup, staring blankly at the wall. 

***

Huge thanks to my Beta [ea_phoenix](http://ea-phoenix.livejournal.com/). This is the first time I write something in English (it's not my mother tongue) and she was incredibly sweet and supportive. 

 

 


End file.
